Te amo, Pavel Andreievech Chekov
by Slow Walker
Summary: ONESHOT. Chekov finds Sulu's second language VERY erotic, especially when whispered passionately in his ear...


Written for this prompt at livejournal: !jesus, maria, y jose! sulu curses in spanish. sulu/Chekov

* * *

Pavel sat quietly at his station during his shift on the bridge. Sulu sat next to him, fidgeting and occasionally muttering to himself about fencing or plants as he stared forward out into space. Pavel sat quietly and tried to not look over at Sulu too much. The Captain sat behind them, not being quiet at all during these long, boring shifts. He was constantly, shifting, sighing, walking around and generally being an ass. Of course, Pavel could never say that to him, that he was being an annoying little prick, because he was the _Captain_, and he couldn't be thinking that about his superior officers. Of course, he also shouldn't be thinking _that_ about a certain Asian Lieutenant who sat next to him for so many long torturous hours. It wasn't until they were in battle with a Klingon Bird-of-Prey when Pavel truly understood that sitting next to the incredibly sexy Asian pilot all day would be torture in the future. In the future _if_ Sulu and Chekov could work as a team and get them the hell out of this shit hole.

"Mr. Sulu, fire phasers!" Captain Kirk yelled, clutching his chair tightly as they were rocked from side to side by the blast from the Klingon Bird-of-Prey. Sulu pressed the button and red beams of light shot out at the other ship.

"Shields at 80 percent, Captain," Spock said, unemotional as ever. The Klingon's shot at them again and the everyone on the bridge was thrown to the right as the ship sustained another direct hit. Sulu climbed back into his chair and checked the console.

"Pinche cabrones son hijos de putas," he muttered darkly. Uhura and Chekov both looked over at him quickly, Uhura because of the filth of his language while on duty, and Pavel because of how gorgeous he sounded.

"Mr. Sulu!"

"Captain, thrusters are down and auto-pilot is permanently damaged," Sulu said in explanation of his outburst that only Uhura had understood. Kirk nodded and ordered him to fire phasers again. In the end, they won, after completely losing their shields and almost losing warp power.

"Okay guys. Everyone on the bridge has a day of leave. Rest. Eat. Have fun. Do whatever, but report back here first thing Thursday morning."

"Captain, if I may, I would not be adverse to working tomorrow," Spock said calmly, his arms linked behind his back.

"No, Spock. Everyone has a day of rest, including me." Jim smirked and winked at Spock. Spock, for lack of a better word, greened slightly and shifted uneasily.

"Of course, Captain. I could catch up on paperwork." Jim raised an eyebrow in a poor imitation of Spock.

"Okay guys, you can go," he said, turning to the rest of the crew. They sighed happily and everyone rushed for the turbolift at the same time. Uhura and Pavel and Sulu got the first one, calling for their floors before anyone else could get on. Uhura turned on Sulu, arms crossed, eyebrow raised in a good imitation of Spock, lips pursed. Pavel turned away slightly, watching from the corner of his eye. Sulu was in _trouble_!

"Lieutenant Sulu, I hardly think the kind of language you used today on the bridge was befitting of a Starfleet Officer," she said, staring him down.

"Sorry, Lieutenant. Spanish, while not my first language, comes easily to me. Comes from living in San Francisco with all the different people there for Starfleet Academy, and being so close to all the native Spanish speakers of Mexico." She sighed.

"Just don't let yourself slip like that again. Especially not while on duty, and even more especially not in English." Sulu nodded formally. Pavel turned slowly and voiced his question softly.

"Vhat-vhat vas is dat Meester Sulu said?"

"Nothing to worry about, Ensign Chekov," Uhura said stiffly. Sulu snickered.

"He is curious, Lieutenant! We must help him as he grows as a person. His brain is still developing-" Sulu said in a mock shocked voice. Uhura threw her hands up in the air and exited as the turbolift opened to her floor. Pavel turned expectantly to Sulu. "I said 'fucking bastards are sons of bitches'," Sulu grinned. Pavel snorted trying to suppress a laugh.

* * *

It was another three weeks before Pavel heard Hikaru talk like that again. They were on a first name basis now, something that made Pavel squirm with excitement whenever he was alone. Galia laughed at him when he talked to her over the computer. He didn't care though. _Hikaru was one step closer to calling Pavel "Pasha", which would only happen in bed…_

They were in the mess hall this time, Hikaru talking animatedly about some old book he was re-reading again for the millionth time, when he took a sip of his soup and spit it out.

"Chinga es caliente!" he gasped as he downed half a glass of water.

"Hikaru?" Pavel said tentatively. Hikaru wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked up.

"Yeah, Pavel?"

"Vat did you just say? Vas it Spanish again?" Hikaru nodded.

"Yeah. I was just remarking on the temperature of the soup."

"But vat did you say _exactly_?" Pavel asked, always eager to learn.

"Literally, I said 'fuck it's hot'," Hikaru said, blowing on a spoonful of soup to cool it. Pavel nodded and tore off a chunk of white bread and dipped it in his soup.

"Is good!" he exclaimed, not noticing the way Hikaru watched the soaked piece of bread disappear between Pavel's lips. "Hikaru? Is good, no?" Hikaru smiled and nodded, eating his own soup with a spoon.

* * *

The next time Hikaru curses in Spanish, Pavel can guess at the meaning behind his words. Hikaru had Pavel pinned to a wall in the middle of a hallway.

"Hikaru, please!" Pavel whined, not sure exactly what he was begging for, getting them out of the hallway, or finally finishing him after hours of teasing. Hikaru had been teasing him all shift, in the most innocent way possible to other people, but Hikaru knew _exactly_ how to turn his boyfriend on without others being aware.

"_¿Pavel? ¿Mi angelito? ¿Quieres jugar ajedrez?"__ Hikaru asked with a shit-eating grin, knowing that Pavel had no idea what he had just said, but also knowing _exactly_ how turned on Pavel was by his Spanish speaking. He was just asking for a chess game, but he knew if he teased Pavel by talking in Spanish he'd be much more open to kinky sex later that evening…_

"_Ngg-no, Hikaru. Please don't," Pavel pleaded, turning his puppy dog eyes on Hikaru. Hikaru felt his breath hitch at the look Pavel was giving him, want and need and desire and helplessness and _fuck_ if it wasn't hot. _

"Please what, Pavel? ¿No quieres que te joda aqui, en ese pared? Puedo hacerlo. Tu sabes eso. Pero no sabes que estoy diciendo," Hikaru whispered at Pavel, in his ear on his neck, all while rubbing their lower bodies together forcefully.

"Hikaru, please! Tell me vat you said," Pavel begged, panting as he was thumped against the wall as Hikaru thrusted them together.

"You don't want me to fuck you here, on this wall? I could do it. You know that. But you don't know what I'm saying," Hikaru repeated, whispering this time in English. Pavel groaned and buried his face in the crook of Hikaru's neck.

"Not here. No lube," Pavel argued in fragmented sentences. Hikaru sighed and pulled back.

"Fine. Let's go," Hikaru grumbled as they set off for their joined rooms. At first Pavel had no idea why they were sharing a bathroom. He knew that most Ensigns stayed in bunks, with at least two to a room, so he assumed as the main Navigator, he was given special privileges, but he hadn't expected being roomed (sort of) with a Lieutenant. It wasn't until Hikaru told him after they had started dating that he had requested their rooms be together.

Suddenly they were at Pavel's room and they were stumbling inside, Hikaru having entered the code. Before Pavel can think, their earlier stance is repeated, Pavel pinned to a wall with Hikaru's hands wandering all over his body, from his curls to his neck, to pushing under his shirt and pulling it off. Hikaru breaks off and lightly bites Pavel's sensitive nipple. Pavel throws his head back and groans in abandon, shuddering as Hikaru continues to kiss his way over Pavel's torso, down to his regulation black pants that are soon gone, along with his boots and socks. Hikaru comes back up for a swift kiss before Pavel manages to pull his boyfriend's shirt off. They stumble backwards towards the bed through Pavel's notoriously neat room as he fumbles with Hikaru's belt. Finally he unlatches it, and now Hikaru has no pants or shoes or socks. Hikaru flops back on the bed, Pavel climbing on top of him. Hikaru uses his last shred of awareness to slick lube on his fingers to prepare Pavel. The seventeen (and three quarters) year old moaned loudly and spouted a few lines of gibberish in Russian as Hikaru's fingers brushed his prostate.

"You have no idea how hot it is to hear you speak Russian, Pasha," Hikaru grinned as Pavel ran a hand over Hikaru's cock, spreading lube over it. Pavel grinned.

"Almost as sexy as you are ven you speak Spanish?" Hikaru gasped as he felt the now familiar squeeze on his cock as Pavel lowered himself, eyes clenched in pleasure. As soon as Pavel was completely seated, Hikaru lurched upwards to kiss him sloppily. Pavel responded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Hikaru's shoulders and his legs around Hikaru's waist as he snapped his hips forward, driving his cock impossibly deeper. Pavel threw his head back and Hikaru jumped on the chance to give his boyfriend a nice dark mark that would be visible to anyone who happened to look at Pavel's neck the next day. Pavel pushed himself up, then brought his hips down quickly to meet Hikaru's thrust as stars exploded behind his eyelids.

"Hi-karu!" Pavel heard his voice hitch in the middle of the word as he tried to warn of his impending climax. Hikaru smoothed his curls away from his forehead and kissed it gently.

"Culmina para mí, Pavel," Hikaru whispered, knowing just the sound of the honey smooth words would drive Pavel over the edge. He was right, of course, and Pavel collapsed against Hikaru's chest. Pavel's orgasm caused him to contract around Hikaru's still unfinished cock, bringing a curse and an orgasm from him.

"¡Jesus, Maria y José!"

Pavel grins and twines his body against Hikaru's as they both drift off to sleep. Right before they both go completely under, Hikaru presses his lips to Pavel's head in a gentle gesture, whispering words into his sweaty curls.

"Te amo, Pavel Andreievich Chekov."

* * *

Culmina para mí- come for me

Te Amo- I love you

This is the first fic I've written for a challenge, so tell me how it is! It's also my first actual porn for this fandom, so welcome to me! Please review, if not for me, then for the puppy dog look Pavel will give you...


End file.
